It has been suggested that the anaerobic working capacity of tissues can be increased by ingesting either β-alanine, or a mixture of β-alanine and creatine (Harris and Dunnett, 1997; Stellingwerff et al., 2007). By increasing concentrations of β-alanine, the hope is to increase the biosynthesis of β-alanyl-L-histidine (carnosine) dipeptides, subsequently increasing the accumulation of carnosine in the body's tissues (Derave et al., 2007; Harris et al. 2007; Hill et al., 2007; Stout et al., 2007). Based on this supposition, β-alanine is sometimes included in pre-workout or post-workout dietary supplements or multivitamin preparations, especially those targeted at consumers who wish to improve muscular performance for training or competition, decrease fatigue, augment muscle bulk or strength, and enhance adaptations to exercise. However, when taken orally for improving exercise performance and capacity, β-alanine may cause sensory paraesthesia when ingested in amounts above 10 mg/kg body weight. These “pins and needles” and/or “intense itching” sensations are relatively mild at 10 mg/kg, but become severe at oral doses of 40 mg/kg (Harris, R. C.; Tallon, M. J.; Dunnett, M.; Boobis, L.; Coakley, J.; Kim, H. J.; Fallowfield, J. L.; Hill, C. A.; Sale, C.; Wise, J. A. The absorption of orally supplied β-alanine and its effect on muscle carnosine synthesis in human vastus lateralis. Amino Acids 2006, 30, 279-289). At such doses, paraesthesia becomes a significant impediment to the use of β-alanine to improve physical performance. As a result of the dosage limitations, β-alanine is typically administered at lower doses (e.g., 800 mg-1600 mg) two to four times daily for 4-6 weeks before peak effect on physical performance is observed.